Perfect
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Puckleberry! Songfic to Travis Garland's Perfect! :


Perfect

(Warning! Major Finn Bashing! Puckleberry! I don't own the song it belongs to Travis Garland)

I guess you could say that Rachel Berry held her emotions in well. Everyone thought that she was just a loud, annoying girl with talent, but emotions hid behind her voice.

Her emotions ran wild when it came to Finn. She absolutely hated him… but she was in love with him at the same time. He made her feel like dirt, but he made her feel special 5 minutes later.

She hated that she was so in love with him. She honestly did.

/

Noah Puckerman had a bad reputation, but when it came to Rachel Berry, that all changed.

Everyone knew he was in love with her…well except for Rachel herself. He was teased a lot for liking the girl who dresses like a granny and a toddler at the same time, but he just flipped them up and walked away. He would beat them up, but he knew Rachel would be upset with him.

The one problem with being in love with Rachel is that she's taken; by Finn-freaking-Hudson.

Puck knew more than anything that Finn didn't treat Rachel right, but Rachel waved him off whenever he tried to tell her.

Puck needed to show her how much she really could be loved. And that's exactly what he did.

/

Rachel's POV

I skipped down the hall on my way to the choir room. It was time for glee club and I couldn't wait! Noah had come up to me in the hallway and told me he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it is…

I got into the choir room and I took a seat beside Finn who had already arrived. He smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake… I smiled back and turned towards the front of the room.

Why am I still with him?

I have so many reasons to break up with him. He cheated on me with some Cheerio, and then lied to me about it. The only person I told was Noah. He was the only one I could trust with something that big. But for some reason... I didn't break up with Finn.

I guess I just want to be loved.

I saw Noah walk in and he grinned at me. See that's a real smile. I smile back and he sits beside Artie.

Finn obviously sees our smiles and turns toward me "What was that?"

"Nothing" I replied "Noah's my friend and I can smile at him if I would like to"

"Are you cheating on me with him again?"

"Dude, chill! Rachel hasn't done anything with me. And don't yell at her like that, she doesn't deserve it" Noah says and I smile at him in thanks.

The bell rang and Mr. Schue came in. "Okay, who wants to start"

Noah raised his hand and Mr. Schue nodded "Okay, Puck, you go first" Noah stood up and grabbed his guitar from the side of the classroom.

He put the strap over his head and strummed once. He glanced up and his eyes locked with mine. "This is for Rachel, I rewrote Perfect by P!nk." I smile softly at him. What is this about?

_I know how you feel in side  
>You're in love and so am I<br>But you're with some other guy  
>I should be the one by your side<em>

Oh my goodness! Noah loves me. I glanced at Finn and his face was red. Noah you're so stupid.__

_He cheated  
>Made you feel no good<br>I told you that he would  
>I knew that he'd make you cry<em>

Noah looked at me with those hazel eyes and I realized I had something with Noah that I didn't have with Finn. Respect.

_You're broken  
>Let me make it better<br>Glue you back together  
>Just give me a try<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***in perfect<em>

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than f***in perfect  
>You'll see<em>

Noah placed his guitar on the piano and continued to sing.

_At his house you found her clothes  
>Tried to play you &amp; say who's are those<br>He's so stupid  
>Here's how I know<br>What kind of genius would let perfection go _

This line got to me. I felt tears prick my eyes. He spent his time writing this. I think I might actually love him.

_He's conceited, only bout himself  
>He loves nobody else<br>He ain't even fly_

I cracked a smile at that line. I know that Finn noticed because he grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. I put my other hand on his and tried to get him to let go. He was hurting me.

_You're broken  
>Let me make it better<br>Glue you back together  
>Just give me a try<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***in perfect<em>

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than f***in perfect  
>You'll see<em>

Noah motioned for Artie to come up and he wheeled his way up to Noah. Noah started to sing again and Artie was his back-up

_It's gonna take time girl  
>To heal that hole (he left)<br>Exactly how long, I don't know but  
>You got pain and I know a remedy<br>You gotta  
>Start kickin it with someone like me<br>Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts  
>Start to thinkin it's all your fault<br>But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself  
>He's just a douchebag <em>_[x2]_

I looked around and saw everyone laughing at this…well except for Finn. I had to hold back my laugh because I know that Finn would be really mad.

Noah walked up to me and kneeled down. He grabbed my hands and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

_I was hopin  
>You'd let me replace him<br>I would straight erase him  
>Right out of your mind<em>

Noah stood up and walked back over to Artie.

_Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***in perfect<em>

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than f***in perfect  
>You'll see<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***in perfect<em>

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than f***in perfect _

I heard clapping and I began to clap too, but I stopped when I saw Finn stand up angrily. He walked over to Noah and Noah stood his ground.

"Dude! What the hell?" Finn yelled

"What? I'm in love with your girlfriend! She needed to know"

"So you sing her a song? Wow, I can't believe you! You promised you wouldn't do this!"

"No I said I wouldn't make out with her when you guys are dating. I didn't kiss her, Finnessa"

I jumped up as I saw Finn's fist soar and hit Noah in the head. Noah fell to the floor and I ran over to him. I kneeled down and ran a hand threw his Mohawk.

"Noah, are you okay?" Noah removed his hand from his nose and I saw blood gushing out. I gasped and stood up and walked up t Finn. I slapped him across the face and he put a hand to his cheek.

"What the hell, Rach?"

"We're over" I kneeled down again and grabbed one of his hands.

"Guys, we're gonna cut practice short for today. You can leave"

Everyone started talking and left the room. "I'm gonna go get the nurse" Mr. Schue said. I nodded.

He left the room and I looked back at Noah and frowned "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Rach, I sang the song. This is my fault."

"But if I would've noticed how you felt about me-" I stopped talking when he placed a hand on my cheek.

"I don't care, really." I smiled "So did you like the song?"

"It was lovely, Noah" I grinned "I'm glad I have a boyfriend like you"

"But I'm not you're-"

"Yes you are" I smirked and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled back and Noah smiled.

_What kind of genius would let perfection go_

He sang this and I couldn't help but tear up again.

"I love you Noah"

His eyes lit up "I love you too, Rach"


End file.
